


Auntie Bobbi and Melinda to the Rescue!

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Awesome Melinda May, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Concussions, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Injury, Major Character Injury, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Melinda May Feels, Melinda May Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Melinda May, Protective Natasha Romanov, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Family, Sad, Shield Women, auntie bobbi, little nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: When Natasha drops due to an injury on mission, it is down to Bobbi and Melinda to look after the little girl as she deals with pain, nightmares and overwhelming emotions. With those two on her side, everything is going to be just a little better.Set Pre-Avengers and is a prequel to most of my other fics in this series. It is kinda important you read the others first but in case you don't want to, a little info is inside.CONTAINS CONSENSUAL, NON-SEXUAL AGE REGRESSION. THIS IS NOT AGE PLAY.





	Auntie Bobbi and Melinda to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> For those following this series: Don't worry, I'm part way through a new Hidden chapter that will be up soon, I just wanted to get this out too! I've tease this in a couple of the other installments and I finally decided to write it.
> 
> For new guys who don't want to read the others: This isn't a 'littles are known' verse but the whole concept of littles/bigs are readily accepted. Basically, it's normal in this universe for people to be little/big and isn't a big deal. I didn't want to deal with the stigma and bad feelings accredited to the community, but I also didn't want everyone to be little/big/switch etc so yeah!  
> Mains:  
> Bobbi is 100% big  
> Melinda is 50/50 big/little. Though she does not drop in this fic, her age is about 11-13  
> Natasha is little. Her ages go from baby-about 5 at most. In this fic she is on the much younger side.  
> Other characters mentioned:  
> Clint is about 80% little, 20% big/caregiver. He is only exclusively caregiver for Natasha at this moment in time.  
> Maria is another 50/50 though her ages are about 3-7  
> Phil and Nick are bigs.
> 
> I think that's all you need to know. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO PS I wrote a lot of this whilst slightly out of it on my pain meds for my chronic illness and whilst semi-dropped myself but I read it over when not either of those things and I think I caught all the errors but if there are mistakes, just let me now and I'll fix them.
> 
> Thanks guys!!!

Natasha drifted.

Voices surrounded her, too far away to grasp the words they were saying, too close to be ignored completely.

Something cold touched her forehead and Natasha reluctantly forced her eyelids open.

She found herself staring up at a dirty ceiling, the edges of her visions blurred.

A small frown crossed her expression as she immediately attempted to push herself up, only to be stopped by both the shooting pain digging into her skull and a hand against her shoulder.

"Easy, you got hit pretty damn hard, lay back down." The voice murmured as Natasha slowly focused on the blonde swimming into her vision.

_Oh Bobbi. Right...right we're on mission._

"I'm good." Natasha murmured gruffly, waving the hand away and gently shifting her legs off the bed, feet planting against the grimy floor.

Bobbi just sighed and moved over to the other single bed, eyes watching Natasha carefully. "Fine but drink your water." Her tone left little room for debate. Some bigs, it seemed, couldn't help but be a caregiver even when no little was present.

Natasha grumbled, very close to stomping her foot. She picked up the glass of water and sipped it anyway.

"And take your meds," Bobbi pointed to the two pills beside the glass.

"Fine. Jeez." The redhead took the meds and finished the glass of water. She wasn't dropped, but it seemed like she was heading towards a drop.

Just then, the bathroom door clicked open and Melinda, rubbing a towel over her hair, walked out.

"How's your head?" She asked, taking a seat besides Bobbi on the bed opposite.

"Hurts." Natasha shot back, one arm curling around her stomach as she leaned forward a little. The woman's face quickly drained of colour, her lips pressed tightly shut.

Still eyeing her carefully, Bobbi kicked over the trashcan until it rested in front of Natasha's legs.

Just in time too.

Natasha shuddered, hunching over, retching miserably into the trash can, eyes squeezed shut.

Bobbi stood, silently sitting beside Natasha, pulling the woman's hair back into her grasp, her other hand resting against the back of her neck. "You're okay, love. Take a breath, let it out." She murmured, casting a worried gaze over at Melinda.

Natasha was starting to feel fuzzy. Her mind was white-ing out, and inside her brain felt all warm and _funny_.

She hated being sick. She hated hated hated it. It made her stomach hurt and her throat burn and her eyes water and worse than that, her head was pounding and screaming and it _hurt_.

Natasha pulled in a shaky breath through her noise, trying to wait out the next wave of nausea.

Cool fingers brushed at the nape of her neck, a softly spoken voice filtering through the haze.

"It's okay, darling. I know it hurts, I know you feel pretty miserable, huh? You can drop. You're safe here." The voice murmured.

Natasha shuddered, her palms coming up to press against her eyes.

It hurt. It hurt and hurt and really freaking hurt. Her stomach was being mean and her head was being mean and she was sad and cold and dizzy and-

Natasha dropped.

...

When Natty woke up, she was first aware of how badly her head hurt.

Whimpering softly, she lifted a hand up to the side of her head.

A gentle grip pulled her hand away before she could touch the spot where the most pain was.

"You don't wanna do that, pumpkin, you've got an ouchie and poking at it will only make it hurt more."

Natasha, lower lip trembling, looked up at the woman beside her. "Auntie Bobbi?" She whispered.

Bobbi hummed softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "That's right, sweetheart. Me and Mel are gonna look after you for a little bit, does that sound good?"

Sniffling, the redhead dragged a hand over her eyes, trying to capture the moisture before it fell. She didn't speak but nodded her agreement.

Melinda smiled warmly from her seat opposite, "how about we get you cleaned up ready for bed?" She asked softly.

Hiccupping weakly, the girl shrugged. She pointed at her forehead, gaze flitting between the two women.

"It hurts, huh pumpkin? You just took medicine so that's going to be working real soon. Why don't we get you into some comfy clothes and get you laying back down?"

Natasha nodded again, teeth biting into her lower lip.

Bobbi smiled and stood, "carried?" She asked the girl. She got a hum of agreement in response so the woman gently hefted the little up onto her hip.

It was by no means easy; Natasha was slim but muscled and carrying a whole ass person could be difficult. But Bobbi was nothing if not determined and Natty was just too damn cute to _not_ be picked up. The little girl loved being lifted up, always wrapping her arms and legs around the person doing the carrying.

Bobbi could more than handle small walks like the one to the tiny little en-suite.

As Bobbi took Natasha to the bathroom, Melinda rifled around in their bags.

Protocol dictated that any agents in the field must know if they were working with a little, so they could pack accordingly and be prepared for any outcomes.

There was no protocol for what to pack, it was always down to the individual. Some preferred to not pack anything little and others preferred to take a full diaper bag. Clint and Natasha had decided to choose somewhere in the middle. She would take one outfit, one stuffed animal (though not one of her favourites in case they had to abandon the bags at any point), one pacifer, one book and a couple of diapers. They were good at folding up everything expertly so that it took up only a small amount of space in the duffle bag with the other equipment.

Melinda took out the girls pyjamas; they were a soft cotton and long sleeved two piece, dark purple with an archery target in the middle of the chest. Natty always wanted to take pyjamas that reminded her of Clint.

As Melinda lifted them out of the bag, a white envelope fluttered onto the bed. Turning it over in her hands, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

 _My darling Natty,_  it read, in Clint's signature chicken scratch.

Natasha would be so happy to see that her daddy had left her a note. She placed it on the pillow for after the girl had been cleaned up.

Taking the med kit from under the bed, she carried both that and the pyjamas over to the bathroom. It was too small for three people so Melinda handed the stuff over to Bobbi and retreated back to the bedroom to write up their mission report.

In the bathroom, Bobbi had Natasha sitting on the closed toilet seat and was gently wiping a cloth over the girls grimy and blood stained face.

The blonde murmured reassuringly to Natty, saying how brave she was being and how she would be feeling better in no time. As she scrubbed as gently as could at the dried blood, she couldn't help but feel the twinge of guilt in her stomach.

She knew, realistically, that Natasha getting hurt was no one’s fault but the man who had slammed her into the wall, but still the guilt gnawed at her.

Bobbi also knew that she was likely feeling that way because the girl in her care had been injured and it was her big instincts taking over. She wouldn't have been able to stop the injury occurring even if she hadn't been tied up.

However knowing that didn't make remembering the incident any easier.

The fight had been a sight to behold; it was always incredible watching Black Widow fight.

Bobbi had been nearly out of her restraints when she'd shouted a warning out to the redhead, a previously downed opponent having come up behind her.

He'd gotten in a single lucky move, grabbing a handful of her hair, slamming her headfirst into the wall. Somehow, she'd remained standing long enough to make sure he was down and staying down before crumpling.

Bobbi had watched with her heart in her throat, wrenching her wrist free of the restraints. Melinda was barking orders in her ear as the blonde approached Natasha.

The redhead was unconscious by the time Bobbi got down to her knees. The left side of her face was slick with blood, a gash cutting through the eyebrow and up her temple. Bruises already bloomed underneath the blood.

The blonde cradled Natasha's head as over the next three minutes, she gently coaxed the woman back to consciousness.

Disoriented, dizzy and in pain, it had taken a while for both Bobbi and Melinda to get Natasha to their safe house. They had quickly determined that she had a concussion and that it was best she rest. They woke her every half an hour, doing all the checks every single time. It had taken them ten hours for Natasha to wake up properly for the first time.

Bobbi had been far too close to calling evac and had insisted Melinda call Phil to inform him that they might need a jet.

But Natasha had woken up and whilst she'd been sick, she wasn't as confused and seemed to understand what was going on.

Now, cleaning the girl up, she was stricken with the realisation that the outcome could have been disastrous.

Natasha shifted on the toilet seat, wincing and looking close to tears.

"Nearly done, darling, you are being so good." Bobbi murmured. Most of the blood was cleaned up so she made quick work of gently peeling off the dirty butterfly stitch bandaids, patting at the cut with the cloth and then placing clean strips to bind the cut together against her skin.

"Okay, pumpkin, now we'll get you out of those icky clothes and into your jammies, yeah?" Bobbi took Natasha's hand and helped her to stand. "Here, lean against the sink if you're unsteady, and put your hands on my shoulders." She instructed as she helped the girl shimmy out of her catsuit and underwear.

Somehow, she was grimy across the rest of her body too, but they'd need a shower for that and that would have been a terrible idea at that moment.

"Left foot up, hold on tight to me," together they got the diaper settled at Natasha's hips, pulling up her pyjama bottoms and tugging the shirt down over her head.

"There we go!" Bobbi cooed, pressing her finger to the tip of Natasha's nose. "These jammies are so cute and comfy, huh?"

Natasha nodded, a small shy smile on her face.

Their toothbrushes were already in the bathroom so the blonde made quick work of brushing the girl's teeth, humming a little song to distract Natasha as she did.

Bobbi beamed and picked Natasha back up, carrying her through to the bedroom and settling her on the bed.

A small shiver ran through the little girl’s body; Germany was cold at that time of year.

Melinda was already one step ahead of Bobbi, handing the woman a rolled up pair of fluffy socks.

Once they were put on, the blonde helped prop Natasha up against the headboard, all the cushions stacked behind her.

The girl was watching the two women with an unwavering gaze. She hadn't spoken since the ‘Auntie Bobbi’ earlier and it was often difficult to gauge what kind of age she was.

"Do you want your paci, love?" Melinda asked, holding it up.

Natasha's eyes widened a little and her hand shot out to grasp for it, even though it was out of her reach.

The woman smiled softly, standing and stepping over to the side of the bed. She crouched, pressing the nipple to the girls lips until the paci was settled in her mouth. The guard was almost the exact same shade of purple as her pj’s, Clint's signature colour.

That reminded Melinda of the letter and she carefully rifled behind Natasha, pulling out the envelope that had gotten wedged between the cushions.

"Look at what your daddy packed for you." Her voice had taken on the soft tone that caregivers often couldn't help but talk to littles with. Melinda was only half big, half of her was also little. But when she dropped, she was most times a teenager so even little, she was nearly always the big kid, looking out for the younger ones.

Natasha blinked at the envelope, recognising the scrawled writing immediately. A rush of garbled nonsense was babbled out, everything muffled by both how little she was and by the pacifier.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" The woman asked, watching at the girls eyes filled with tears. She took a shaky breath and nodded, rubbing the back of her hand over her face to catch the drops.

"Here, pumpkin, why don't we get you settled on my lap so Mel can sit beside you and read it, hmm?" Bobbi suggested, gently tucking a strand of red hair behind the girls ear.

Sniffling, the girl nodded again.

Smiling, the blonde very gently lifted Natasha up, taking her place on the left side of the bed. She settled the little on her lap, one arm wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Because Bobbi was taller, she could peer over the top of Natty's head.

Melinda sat beside the pair. It was a tight fit, the bed was only a single, but they made it work. She carefully opened the envelope, sliding out the folded up piece of paper. She began to read:

 _'If you're reading this, that means I'm talking to my baby girl right now. I know you're very busy saving the world like the superhero you are but I wanted to drop in to let you know how much I love you. I'll see you very soon, I'm very excited to pick you up. We'll build a fort when you get home and we won't leave for anything other than yummy snacks. There's a little present in the envelope because you’ve been working so hard and you deserve it. I hope you like it. I thought it would match your jammies. See you soon, baby._  
_-Daddy'_

Melinda shook out the item from the envelope, holding up a silver chain with a tiny little arrow in the centre.

Natasha sucked in a breath, the tears she'd somehow been holding back spilling over her cheeks. Her lower lip trembled, chin wobbling.

"Natasha, baby, what's wrong?" Bobbi asked, her thumb running over the girls cheek, collecting a few droplets on her finger. She twisted the girl on her lap, so her legs were now resting over Melinda's and the blonde could see her face.

Natasha just whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, hands balling up into fists. Her entire body shuddered as she took shaky breaths through her mouth, her pacifier having fallen in her lap.

Bobbi hummed softly, stroking her fingers through the girls hair as Melinda took one of her hands, smoothing out the first and trailing circles around her palm.

"Is it the present?" The blonde asked softly, "do you miss your daddy?"

Natasha hiccupped weakly, unable to stop the tears streaming now that she'd started crying. She was gulping in air, snot dripping down her nose, her neck cheeks flushed pink.

Whining softly at the mention of her daddy, Natasha lifted her fist before bringing it down against her thigh.

"Hey now, pumpkin, we don't do that." Bobbi said quietly, not shouting, never shouting, just telling her. Natasha had a penchant for unintentionally hurting herself when her emotions were too much. She struggled immensely with voicing what was wrong, sometimes not even understanding herself what was wrong. So it came out in outbursts, in hurting herself, in crying jags that she couldn't stop, didn't know how to stop.

Melinda carefully captured her other hand, thumb brushing over the back of it.

Natty dissolved into an even more incoherent fit of sobs once her hand was taken, crying desperately, mouth wide open to try and gulp down air.

Bobbi rocked her gently, shushing against her ear, hand rubbing up and down her back. "You're okay, little love. I know your brain is being a meanie right now and you don't understand what's going on, but I'm right here. You're not alone."

She was pretty damn sure that whatever was going on in Natasha's head, it wasn't just about Clint's letter. It also seemed that she'd dropped further than she had been minutes before. She was babbling in between ragged breaths, not making much sense at all and not being able to speak was often a clear sign the girl was below toddler age.

Melinda looked worried as her gaze found Bobbi's, her fingers still wrapped around Natasha's.

A sudden thought struck the blonde and she cursed herself for not realising sooner. "Is it your head, pumpkin? Does it hurt?" She wasn't really expecting a yes or no but the way Natasha caught her eyes showed her she was right.

"Oh poor lovey," Bobbi cooed, "here, you've not had much medicine so we can probably give you a little more."

Melinda took that as he cue to find the med box from the duffel bag as Bobbi wrapped the girl’s hands around her brown bear stuffie instead.

The girl’s cries were dying down now that Bobbi had figured out the most pressing problem, big eyes looking up at the blonde from the woman's shoulder.

"Lets’ get you properly into bed, hmm? And then you take a nice nap when you've had your medicine."

In mere seconds, Bobbi had Natasha settled under the blanket, propped up against the headboard by a couple of pillows. The blonde nestled at her side, Natty leaned heavily against her, head back on her shoulder.

Melinda perched on the end of the bed, one of those little plastic syringes filled with pink liquid. They were the same painkillers the adults used, just ground together with a little water and food colouring. Pills, especially for younger littles, could cause problems so giving it to them in liquid form was far easier. Plus the food colouring made them more interested in having it because it looked pretty.

Melinda placed the end of the syringe on the girl's tongue, gently tipping her chin back a little. "And swallow, oh I know it's gross huh?" She quickly chased it up with the little plastic cup of water, which the girl obediently swallowed every drop of, even if she did pull a face at the taste of the medicine. They really needed to figure out a way to make it taste better as well as look better.

"Once you're up, we'll get some yummy food okay?" Bobbi murmured, stroking a hand through her hair.

She didn't mention that Natasha would most likely be big when she woke up, because they had to continue the mission the next day and agents were always somehow able to come up to age when needed.

Natty was still restless, continuously shuffling in her seat. If they hadn't been working, she would have called Clint so he could talk to her but they weren't allowed contact other than with Phil. Instead, she decided that it was probably time to pull out the storybook and try and get Natasha off to sleep.

"Okay," Bobbi hummed, holding the book in both their laps. She started to read in her soft, big voice, making extra sure she did the different voices that littles lapped up. “May I please have a cookie…”

Natasha seemed to love it, finally stopping crying and just sniffling. Bobbi fluidly popped the pacifier if the girls mouth and continued on with the story.

It was fairly short but even short as it was, Natty was a dead weight against her side as she came to the end.

Bobbi expertly extracted herself and shifted the girl to lay down without waking her, placing the stuffie in her arms and tucking the blanket up under her chin.

Sitting next to Melinda on the bed, she bumped shoulders with her. "Okay?" She asked softly, not meaning to keep up the big voice but not really able to tone it down.

"I'm not going to drop, I'm okay. It was understandable for Natasha, she hit her head pretty hard and that always makes her drop. I'm actually pretty amazed she wasn't dropped when she woke up." Melinda hummed, watching the girl sleep in the dim lights of the safe house.

"You can drop too, if you need to." Bobbi said quietly, looking over at the other woman.

"I know. I'm okay for now. I'll let you know if that changes." She smiled, pulling her gaze from Natasha. "We should probably get some sleep too."

Bobbi nodded and stood, stretching out. "Bed." She agreed. "We'll start fresh in the morning." She hummed as she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the night, Melinda not far behind her.

…  
As it turned out, they did not start fresh in the morning.

Bobbi had been thinking that Natasha would naturally age up during the course of her sleep, since they had a good six hours or so before they needed to start getting up.

But Natasha woke up only an hour after she’d fallen asleep, screams caught in her throat, blanket tangled around her legs, tears on her face.

Bobbi was up in a second, turning on the light and moving to Natasha’s bed. She first made sure to gauge what age the redhead was at because, if she’d aged up and had a nightmare, she was in danger of getting a knife held to her throat. But one look at her tear stricken face, fingers clutched around her stuffie, Bobbi knew she was still dropped. She immediately wrapped her arms around the girl, shushing softly, rocking the girl’s body from side to side in what she hoped was a soothing motion. “You’re okay, lovey, Auntie Bobbi’s got you.”

Natasha buried her head against the blonde’s neck, crying softly, trembling all over. “D…daddy.” She whimpered softly, voice muffled.

“It was about your daddy? Oh, pumpkin.” Bobbi murmured, gently stroking a hand over her hair. “Your daddy is just fine, you can see him very soon, he’s going to meet you when the jet lands.”

“Daddy,” Natasha insisted, hand curled around Bobbi’s shirt.

“We can’t talk to him, lovey, I’m sorry.” Bobbi said quietly, watching as Natasha’s face screwed up in distress, her chest heaving in a way that threatened a panic attack if the blonde didn’t handle this quickly. A glance at her watch told her it was a little past one in the morning for them, so it was seven pm for everyone back in DC. She wasn’t technically supposed to make calls, but surely they could call their handler. Plus, Coulson and Fury’s little was with them and if Bobbi brought up how Melinda thought the call would help, Nick was likely to let it slide.

Mind made up, Bobbi quickly reached over for their shared phone. “Here, we can’t talk to your daddy but how about a call from your Uncle Phil, would that make you feel a little better?”

Natasha looked up, tears momentarily halting. She didn’t speak but the look on the girls face was enough for the blonde to dial the number they all knew by heart.

Phil answered on only the second ring, tone worried. “Morse, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…nothing like that. Natty’s a little upset, she got an ouchie on her head, huh darling? And she misses Clint. She just had a nightmare, and it sounds like it was about him. I think it would be good for her to hear your voice. She’s not very verbal.” Bobbi smiled at the girl, running her thumb over her cheeks to catch her tears.

“Oh dear, that doesn’t sound very good. Here, I’ve got a couple stories somewhere, put her on and I’ll see if I can help.” Coulson murmured, voice soft.

Bobbi carefully settled next to Natasha, arm around her shoulders, pressing the girl to her chest. She placed the phone against her ear, nodding. “It’s okay, It’s just Uncle Phil.”

Natasha’s big eyes looked down from Bobbi as she mumbled something incoherent into the phone. Her shoulders seemed to relax some, some of the tension draining out of her at whatever Phil was saying. They spoke for a little while…more Phil speaking and Natasha babbling, but it seemed to be helping.

Suddenly Natasha was lighting up, eyes widening, mouth open. “Ria!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands. She didn’t say much after that but from what Bobbi could make out, both Maria and Phil were taking it in turns to do the voices for the different characters.

Natasha ate it right up, curling into Bobbi with her thumb in her mouth (which the blonde quickly exchanged for her pacifier). They sat like that for a good twenty minutes, Phil and Maria never once faltering in their stories. As soon as one was over, another began, on and on until Natasha’s eyes grew heavier and her form sagged against the big. A big yawn pulled at her lips and Bobbi heard the voices at the other end of the phone grow softer.

Once the little was nearly completely asleep, Bobbi heard a soft chuckle as the pair bid goodnight to Natasha. The blonde took that as her cue to slide the phone from the redhead’s ear, smiling softly. “Thanks you two, you really did the trick.” She hummed, smoothing down flyaway strands of hair from the girl’s forehead.

“Glad we could help,” Phil murmured back, “call me if anything else happens, if needs be, you and Mel can finish the mission and I’ll send Clint for Natasha.”

“I’ll let you know, but I’m sure she’ll be okay. You know how she is with this, she can age up when she needs to. I’ll check in tomorrow when the mission is done. Thanks again, Phil. Goodnight. Pass Maria on for me?”

“Goodnight, Bob, sure thing.” Phil must have known Melinda was still sleeping or he would have asked to speak to her too, instead he passed the phone over to Maria.

Knowing this wasn't really allowed but unwilling to hang up without saying goodbye to her girlfriend, Bobbi pressed the phone to her ear. They would speak more when they got home but for now Bobbi said goodnight and "I love you, Ri." 

"I love you too, Bob. Take care."

Once the phone was put down, Bobbi tucked the girl back up in her blankets, stuffie back in her arms. She left the light on, just in case another nightmare occurred. She returned to the bed with Melinda, watching the girl’s chest rising and falling, lulling the blonde into her own sleep.

She was right, of course. Natasha woke up bright and early, aged up and ready to finish the job. With soft smiles, the women got ready for the day, grabbed their equipment and completed their mission.

If Natasha was crying when Clint picked her up from the jet, lifting her and swinging her around with a smile on his face and love in his eyes, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, this took me a good while to write up. I'd love for you to subscribe so you don't miss out on any updates, but no pressure! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
